I Won't Forget
by ChristmasEveLastYear
Summary: Collins gets a visit from his lost love, Angel, one night in his dreams. Will Collins ever forget her?  afterRENT.  oneshot.R&R!


**well today i decided to write a sad story, i guess because i am in a sad mood. i dunno. The Degrassi mini "I Won't Forget" is based by this story, i thought it would be a perfect setting for Angel and Collins. I just read this with the song "The Scientist" by Coldplay in the background and it made me cry lol. Anyways, have fun reading this story!  
**

**I don't own RENT or Degrassi**

* * *

A sleepy Tom Collins yawned at the text of his book; covering his mouth he slowly pushed the cover back onto its dry pages. Yawing again, the anarchist turned off the light and made himself comfortable between the soft sheets of his bed.

He only closed his eyes for a moment before a soft voice came from beside him.

"How's the book?"

Collins slowly opened his eyes to answer the voice "Alright." He shrugged in response. "A little bland when it comes to the response of the main characters relationship." He flipped over to the figure next to him. "I just hate how modern authors write these days. Nothing meaningful anymore, no information about history, or theories that got them there in the first place. I should write a book myself." He flashed a warm smile.

"I asked how the book was, not a book report." The figure grinned and chuckled softly.

Collins shook his head lightly. "Sorry. It's just hard not to get passionate about some things."

"Well, if your one thing its passionate."

"That might be one thing we have in common." Collins gaze locked in with the body beside him. "I mean, when you put your mind to it, there's not much that can stop Angel Dumatt Schunard."

Angel grinned and rested her head on her hand. "That might be the sweetest thing you ever said to me."

Collins smiled at his lover, staring intently at her face. "Really? I could have sworn I have said something sweeter." He laughed along with Angel. When Angel laughed Collins could only smile, her laugh was what made him live through the day. He closed his eyes for a moment, locking in the sound of her soft laughter.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked with a grin.

The anarchist revealed his eyes to the drag queen. "Remembering your laugh."

"But you always hear me laugh." She replied smiling.

Collins just grinned in response, thinking of the last time he heard Angel's laugh. "Not lately." He said lightly.

Angel shifted he position to get a better look at her lovers face. "Well now you have been updated."

Collins chuckled. "Thanks. I've missed it."

Angel nodded slowly. The two laid vigilantly for a moment, enjoying each other's warmth and being lost in each other's eyes.

"I like these moments." Angel finally spoke, looking at Collins face. "When we just lay here, quietly."

Collins nodded before responding. "I like it too."

"I can't wait until we live together, away from Roger and Mark. We could get our own place, our own room. We could do this every night." Angel smiled and waited for a response from Collins. Collins cut his gaze from Angel's eyes slightly, thinking about how wonderful it would be to actually have her words come to life. Just lying with Angel every night would make him the happiest person on the planet.

Collins face began to sadden; his eyes lost their happiness when he looked back at Angel.

"What's wrong?" Angel said.

Collins sadly smirked, with tears building up in his eyes. "It's never going to happen."

Angel wasn't sure what Collins was trying to say. "Of course it's going to happen honey, don't be sad." Angel ranted on. "We could visit everyday and, of course, go to the Life with the whole gang. In fact, we should plan a get together soon. With everyone." She said happily. "It will be fun."

Collins remained quiet, wiping a tear from his face. "It's not going to happen." He said in a hoarse voice.

Angel shook her head. "Why not?"

Collins hesitated before answering. "Because you died Angel."

Angel was quiet for a moment." But I'm laying right here beside you." Angel said.

"It's not real." He quickly responded.

Angel was quiet.

"Your just in my memories." Collins slowly answered. "It's all I have now."

"Well does that mean I can't come back and visit?" Angel responded with a smile.

A smirk tugged Collins mouth. "Whenever you want."

"You promise you won't forget me?" Angel said.

Collins smiled. "How could I ever forget the amazing Angel Dumatt Schunard."

Angel flashed a giant smile. "Well, I have to go." She said lifting her head over Collins face. "See you in your dreams?"

Collins nodded. "You know it."

Angel smiled and rubbed her lovers arm before getting up from the bed.

"Bye." She whispered before slowly disappearing into the air beside him.

Collins rolled over to his side and made himself comfortable again. "Bye." He responded quietly and closed his eyes.

"You know I love you." Angel's voice said in the empty room.

The anarchist grinned, "I know Angel."


End file.
